Chara Dreemurr
Character "Chara" Dreemurr, also known as the first human or the fallen human, was the first human to fall into the Underground. They were adopted by Asgore and Toriel, the King and Queen, and became best friends with their son Asriel. They later sacrificed themselves in an attempt to save Monsterkind, but their plan ultimately failed and left the kingdom in despair. Later, Chara's spirit was unintentionally "resurrected" by Frisk, the eighth human to fall into the Underground, whom they were physically attached to. While they were originally taught mercy and kindness, Chara gradually began to believe the contrary after Frisk began to experiement with their SAVE Points, a newfound power the child discovered upon climbing Mount Ebott. Chara, now a soulless and manipulative demon, drove Frisk insane, forced them to commit genocide, and tricked them into selling their SOUL. Profile Appearance Chara was usually seen to be wearing a lime and cream colored striped shirt (which was an inverted color of Frisk's shirt), a black undershirt, brown bottoms that, depending on the weather, changed from pants to shorts with black tights, and brown shoes. Despite the fact that Chara had pale, peach skin, their cheeks stayed consistently rosy. They had neat, auburn hair with bangs that used to cover their face, but were now kept tucked behind their left ear. Their unblinking brown eyes and smile not only contrasted Frisk's stoic expression, but also created an unsettling atmosphere to others. Chara looked strikingly similar to Frisk, down to a "similar fashion sense," as said by Asriel Dreemurr, and, just like Frisk, had an ambiguous gender. Both appeared to have been around the same age after falling into the Underground. Chara's SOUL was also the same color as Frisk's, which was indicated by the red SOUL on Chara's coffin. Personality Chara typically behaved in a polite, deliberate manner, and tended to greet new figures using "greetings," something that they possibly have developed from Toriel. However, this seemed to be nothing more than a guise to cover their dark nature, which they only expressed towards family and close friends. The term "fallen" was often assosiated with Chara, which did not only refer to them falling into the Underground or their death, but also "to fall from grace," another term used for those who became morally corrupt. Although Chara had some sort of a dark side, they did, at times, show sympathy and kindness to others. A most notable example was that, after learning about Frisk's disabilities, they tried their best to help the human in any way they could; they were also known to frequently help Napstablook in difficult situations. Chara also loved to make crude jokes, witty comments, and enjoyed making others laugh. They sometimes only made jokes for the sake of doing something even more hilarious. According to others, they had an excellent sense of humor and encouraged flirting. However, they did not seem to be able to tell the difference between friendly and cruel jokes, or just simply did not care, as their jokes sometimes appeared to come off rude, blunt, and insulting. While initially cast in a sympathetic light, Asriel admited that Chara "...wasn't really the greatest person." Asriel stated that Chara climbed Mount Ebott for an unhappy reason, and added that Chara "hated humanity." This hinted that Chara struggled with depression, even more proven by the fact that, before they fell into the Underground, they hid their eyes behind their bangs. However, they appeared to have opened up more after getting to know their new family, even going as far as sacrificing themselves in an attempt to free the kingdom. In addition to being more social, Chara took on a hobby of unconscious storytelling, a trait that they most likely got from Toriel. Although this became more frequent in the far future, after everybody escaped to the real world, Chara's love for telling a tale seemed to really begin when they acted as a narrator for Frisk's journey through the Underground. It also put them at their best behavior, as they actually had the patience to tell the entirety of the Undertale'' ''to a group of curious strangers multiple times. Like Frisk, Chara was known to have a certain overwhelming curiostity that they could not go without fulfiling. In fact, it was was brought Chara to the Underground in the first place, when the could not help but move closer to get a better look at its entrance. Chara was manipulative and cunning, but this was not always negative. Depending on the circumstances, they used their intelligence for good, in one case keeping the universe from breaking entirely. Despite this, they grew confused very easily and did not seem to understand anyone besides themselves or Frisk, with a few exceptions. When there was something they deemed too much or too on-point, they usually remarked, "That's a little on-the-nose, isn't it...?" Chara had enthusiasm in teaching, although they did not outright admit this until much later. This seemed to have begun when they guided Frisk through the Underground, teaching them about the mechanics, places, and inhabitants of their former home. Although this might be another trait that was influenced by Toriel, Chara later said that they could never be a teacher due to their impatience, sarcasm, and simplicity of talking. However, due to these traits, they were, at times, additionally serious and strait to the point. Chara was implied to like chocolate, as they always noted⁠ that, specifically in the Genocide Route, there was no chocolate in Asgore's fridge. Toriel also kept a brand-name chocolate bar in her fridge, possibly in memory of Chara's tastes. Due to Chara only seeming to notice the lack of chocolate in Asgore's home during a Genocide Route, they might have used it as a way to calm them down. However, it did not appear that they only did this with chocolate, but personal objects in general. Whenever they were reunited with their locket, they always muttered to themselves "right where it belongs" and, on the Genocide Route, Frisk could "hear the locket beating," hinting that Chara had a personal connection with it. Chara disliked the rain and always went to search for the nearest shelter, even if there was not one or it was only sprinkling. It seemed that they either did not mind or care about the potential consequences of their actions, the most notable time being when they climbed Mount Ebott for the very first time and, when it began to rain, ran into a suspicious cave, unafraid. Main Story Living in the Underground Climbing Mount Ebott In 201X, Chara scaled Mount Ebott with hopes of committing suicide. However, it soon began to rain, so they took refuge in a cave towards the top of the mountain. They stopped abruptly upon finding an enormous hole in the ground and, moving closer to get a better look, they tripped on a vine and fell in. Rescued by the Dreemurrs Thousands of feet from where they originally were, Chara laid on the ground of a ruined cave. Although they survived, they were still incredibly injured, so they called out for help. The Narrator Resurrection Many years after their death, Chara's spirit was "resurrected" by being pulled from the Void. Aware that this was due to the Player, Chara manipuated it into choosing their name, but not before they, with the help of other monsters in the Underground, went through a long list of names of people and plot devices, with one exception. They pointed out that the name "AAAAAA" was not very creative, though "Mercy" and "Murder" was a little too "on-the-nose," made an exuse for Napstablook when the Player chose his name, and reacted as they always did at the name "Jerry." Chara soon woke up in the Underground, finding themselves physically attached to the eighth fallen human, who was blind, deaf, and mute. Although their intentions were mostly unknown, Chara decided to act as a guide for the human's journey through the Underground. Although they were quiet at first, they soon jumped right into action when the human was almost murdered by Flowey. Chara healed them and started explaining the basic physics that went on beneath Mount Ebott, starting out by explaining STATs like HP, saying, "If it reaches zero, you lose." They did not speak again until the human reached their first SAVE Point, narrating over their feelings of the Ruins. Ruins When the human, with the help of Toriel, solved the first few puzzles of the Ruins, Chara translated several signs that would later help them on their journey. The first puzzle was simple, and they only translated an ancient plaque that gave a vague hint to how to solve it. On the second puzzle, however, Chara read a sign incorrectly just to tell the Player how to read signs. They also translated another plaque, and read aloud two notes that Toriel left for the human so they could solve the puzzle. At the end, the human purposely flipped the wrong switch and Chara provided a sarcastic comment about how they were "superfast at being wrong." They then went on to say how the switch did not even work. In the next room, Chara helped the human through their first battle, which was with the Dummy. They read aloud the Dummy's STATs and jokingly flirted with them, calling them the "apple of their eye" for the sake of making a silly rhyme. Next, Chara suggested for the human to talk to the Dummy, just like Toriel instructed them to do. However, when the Dummy said nothing, Chara stated how it did not seem much for coversation and that Toriel seemed happy with them. Hard Mode After many timelines, the Player disrupted the codes of the universe and named Chara after the eighth fallen human, creating a paradox. Although Chara attempted to stop it, the Player succeeded with its plan that resulted in "Hard Mode," the name that Chara devised to describe the new timeline. Chara was frustrated that they let the Player concoct something so horrible, so they threatened it by saying they would find an easy way to change it back if it was so easy for the Player. Far Future Telling the Tale Far into the future, long after the events of the broken timelines, Chara was asked to tell the Undertale, the story-form of Frisk's adventure in the Underground, to a group of curious strangers. They started with the War of Humans and Monsters and its aftermath, then about how they climbed Mount Ebott themselves and fell into the Ruins. Relationships Player Chara was blatantly aware of the Player's existence in the real world and that they were its "true character." Upon their resurrection, they manipulated it into choosing their name for the fallen human, otherwise there would be a paradox. When Chara awoke in the Ruins and found themselves attached to Frisk, they later discovered that they was under control of the Player, and it was not them that resurrected Chara, but the Player. After many timelines, Chara failed to stop the Player from re-naming them to Frisk, additionally creating a paradox that caused everything to be harder, and nothing seemed to exist beyond the Ruins. With the help of Frisk, Chara tried their best to get back to the original timeline by using SAVEs and RESETs. They eventually succeeded. Toriel When Chara fell into the Underground, Toriel took on the role of Chara's mother. She cared for Chara very much, equally as much as Asriel. Chara seemed to have assimilated certain behaviors from Toriel, such as their formal speech, like how they both greet new figures using "greetings," and their love for storytelling and teaching. After Chara's death, Toriel kept a chocolate bar—specifically, the brand that Chara liked the most—in her fridge, possibly in memory of Chara's tastes. Dummy Similarly to Napstablook, Chara understood and cherished the Dummy above all others, possibly because they were both very shy and, eventually, ghosts. Chara also tended to cover for the Dummy, talking for them so they did not have to. Napstablook Napstablook was one of the few inhabitants of the Underground that Chara really understood. When Napstablook was too shy or uncomfortable to speak, Chara always made an effort to "translate" for them or making it so they did not have to speak when they did not want to. Jerry Like most people, Chara thought Jerry was annoying. At the simple mention of his name, they would always roll their eyes, sigh, and repeat his name with exaggeration and sarcasm. Frisk Dreemurr Frisk's determination was originally what brought Chara's spirit back and, upon their resurrection, they found themselves physically attached to the child. Chara later learned that, due to their psychic ability, they could feel each other's emotions, and as a result became informed that Frisk was blind, deaf, and, for some reason, could not speak. However, Chara was the only person that Frisk could naturally see and hear (with several exceptions), most likely because they were not a living being and a part of the child's mind. This possiby led Chara to act as a guide for Frisk's journey through the Underground, suggesting that Frisk was one of the very few people that Chara actually cared about. Frisk only really learned about Chara after they had completed one of their Genocide Routes. As Frisk killed monsters and gained more EXP, Chara, or something, seemed to grow stronger. Chara referred to Frisk as a "partner" when they accepted their offer to erase the world. When Frisk completed another Genocide Route, Chara questioned why they continuously recreated and destroyed the world. Chara then went on to say that Frisk had a perverted sentimentality that drove this odd behavior. It had been noted that Frisk and Chara were strikingly similar, not just by appearance but also personality: both drastically opened up upon falling into the Underground, initially being shy and trying to hide themselves. They were also lefthanded, ignorant servants to the Player, had the same SOUL trait, and were physically attached to each other for an undisclosed amount of time. However, at times it seemed they were complete opposites, as Chara's unsettling smile, neat red hair, and pale skin deeply contrasted Frisk's stoic expression, messy brown hair, and tan skin. It was also odd that the color scheme to Chara's main outfit⁠—green, yellow, and brown—was a color negative of Frisk's⁠—blue, purple, and black.Category:Main CharactersCategory:Enemies Category:Hard Mode Enemies Category:Ruins Category:Characters